The technology of the present disclosure relates to a buffer material formed by bending a sheet material.
In the related art, there has been known a buffer material, which uses a sheet material of a corrugated cardboard and the like, as a buffer material for protecting a product from an impact at the time of transportation or handling. As an example of the buffer material, there has been proposed a buffer material in which a corrugated cardboard is bent in a quadrangular tubular shape and cuneiform notches are formed at both end portions of the corrugated cardboard.
In the aforementioned proposed buffer material, in addition to a case where a product is directly placed on an upper surface of the buffer material, there is a case where for example, a buffer material 100 is assembled, to a product placing member 200 as illustrated in FIG. 9. As illustrated in FIG. 10, the product placing member 200 has a placing plate 201 on which a product is placed, a pair of side walls 202 that stand up from both end edges in a width direction of the placing plate 201, and side protection parts 203 that are provided to center parts in a longitudinal direction of the side walls 202 and protect sides of the product. A reference numeral 300 of the drawing indicates an upper protection member 300 that protects an upper side of the product.
As illustrated in FIG. 8 and FIG. 11, the buffer material 100 has an insertion plate 101 that is inserted into a slit hole formed in the aforementioned placing plate 201, and an impact absorption part 102 that is concatenated to the insertion plate 101 and is bent in a quadrangular tubular shape. The impact absorption part 102 is formed on the upper surface thereof with a notch hole 104, and an engagement piece 105 formed by cutting and raising a part of the insertion plate 101 is engaged with the notch hole 104.